


Losing a Bet

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Foot Fetish, Lost Bet, foot job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinity.All characters are written as over 18.When Gallus wins a bet against Smolder, he decides to see just how well the dragon can use her feet as his reward.





	Losing a Bet

Smolder did not often make bets that she wasn’t sure she could win—much less ones out of her own control, but there was something daring about the way Gallus had challenged her to bet on the latest pony race, and she had had a hard time not rising to the challenge in his gaze. She’d felt the rush of placing down a bet with vague enough winning terms, and then she’d been delivered the crushing defeat as she watched his bet pony race far ahead of the others. If she wasn’t a little too prideful to, she might even have accused him of cheating, but rules were rules and as he lead her along back to his place, she felt a nervous apprehension growing. They’d included _anything_ asked of them as their terms for the bet, a bit hasty at the time, and now she was seeing just how she’d failed to foresee him asking for something a bit… intimate.  
  
When they stepped through the door, he tossed her a grin, telling her to wait in the living room while he headed up the stairs, soon returning with a pair of black tights.  
  
“I’m not going to ask for a lot,” he clarified, handing the tights over as he moved to sit back on the couch, watching her with no shortage of heat in his gaze. “But I want you to give me a little show of putting those on, and then I want you to get me off with just your feet.” Her cheeks colored at the explanation of what was expected to her, but she wasn’t going to back down from their agreement. Swallowing, she removed what clothing she had on in favor of turning to face him.  
  
“Make it slow,” he instructed, and shifting gradually she moved to sit with her legs spread on his coffee table, slipping one foot out completely as he got a full view between her thighs, before her toes appeared at the bottom of the tights, filling out the thin, see-through black fabric. She let the fabric crawl slowly up her thighs, shaping them out with the tight fabric as she watched his eyes crawl across how the transparent material darkened the color of her scales and frame. Smolder could tell from the stirring of his cock that she had his full attention, and when she had worked the tights up one leg she slowly shifted to stand, turning around gradually to lean over, giving him a clear view of the curve of her bottom, her tail lifted to wriggle slowly but surely while her other leg lifted to press into the awaiting slack of the other half of the tights. Just as slowly and deliberately as she’d slid on the first leg of tights, she wrapped the tight fabric slowly up her calf, flexible enough to give him a peek from where she’d bent down to gaze at him between her own legs. As it curled over her knee she adjusted to pull it the rest of the way up her thighs, giving a small wriggle to pull it over the curve of her ass. By then the show had gotten Gallus completely hard, and he shifted to the corner of the couch not only to get more comfortable and recline against the arm for a better view, but also to give the dragon room to fulfill the rest of the loser’s penalty for their bet.  
  
Taking the hint to position herself a little more easily, she moved to sit on the other side of the couch, with both of them facing one another rather than letting their legs dangle from the front. He was fully hard now, leaning back as his cock stood erect, pointing towards the ceiling. It was a bit larger than she anticipated, but carefully, she lifted one leg and tilted it forward, tentatively running the tips of her toes up along the shaft. Gallus shuddered, enjoying the sensation of the material covering her foot brushing along his length, leaving a bead of precum to well at his tip, starting to dribble along the slit of his member while she explored his size with the few slow, initial strokes.  
  
Gradually, her movements became bolder, sliding her right foot at full length against his cock, finding them nearly the same size as she pressed his cock down against his own stomach, using his own body as leverage to build the friction between the sole of her foot and his cock, dragging a soft groan from him until she eventually brought up her other foot as well. Smolder experimented with pressing both down against his cock until he was shuddering, though she knew that just pressing against him would hardly get the griffin off.  
  
Tucking her toes under his shaft, she brought him upright once more and pressed the soles of her feet up along his member, brushing her toes teasingly across the head of his cock to collect the precum there, the thick fluid sinking into the thin fabric of the tights all too easily, before she shifted her legs once more to cradle his cock in the curve of her feet between her heal and the upper part of her soles with both feet, and from there, she used her calves to stroke her feet up his length, creating a tight passage along her middle soles of the feet pressed on either side of his member. The stimulation was becoming too much, and he found himself thrusting his hips slowly up against the tight passage she’d made for him.  
  
Almost too quickly, he found himself losing his pace as he rocked up in unison with the slow strokes of her feet around him, until finally, he let out a stifled little groan and felt his cock throb, sending spurt after spurt of his thick cum across her feet and calves. It stood out in splatters of white on the black fabric, leaving him shuddering as he sank back against the arm of the couch with a satisfied little grin. Only when he had caught his breath did he give her a rather devious glance.  
  
“I need to make bets with you more often.”


End file.
